The present invention relates to detection of objects, people or the like within a structure, and more particularly to an energy beam pulse echo system and method for imaging with a structure.
Being able to efficiently and non-intrusively image in a structure to detect objects, such as people or things, would facilitate and make safer the job for such entities as homeland security, law enforcement and the military. There is a need to be able to provide such imaging despite the nature of the structure. For example, the ability to penetrate any potential thickness of concrete or to penetrate metal structures, such as shipping containers or the like, that may block radiowave and microwave radiation. Also the ability to image in a structure to permit visualization of the interior of the structure and to determine the location of objects within the structure, such as how many rooms, the arrangement of such rooms and in what room certain objects of interest may be located, would also be highly beneficial. Also of benefit would be the ability to perform such imaging at a distance, and under some circumstances, without the conduct of such process being immediately apparent other than to those individuals using the system or method.